Le miroir du Riséd
by Anemosys
Summary: ***Fic COMPLETE***Une petite fic drama sous le point de vue de T.E Jedusor (alias Voldemort), ça vous dit? Certains sorciers sont devenus fous en contemplant ce miroir...,avait dit Dumbledore. Et si Tom l'avait lui aussi regardé?
1. Il y a un début à tout...

Note de l'auteur : Encore une fic drama ! ^_^ J'adore ça !! Et en plus, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sous le point de vue de Tom !! Dites moi si vous avez aimé !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

****

****

**_Le Miroir du Riséd :_**

****

_'Parfois, on croit se connaître…_

_Mais il est très difficile,_

D'en être sûr…' 

Je ferme rapidement la porte. Le souffle coupé, je m'adosse contre cette dernière, fermant mes paupières tandis que mes jambes supportent tant bien que mal le poids de mon corps épuisé.

Je l'ai échappée belle…

Je me demande pourquoi on est obligé de respecter cette règle qui dit de ne pas aller dans la Réserve…

Attendez, moi, respecter cette règle ? Jamais de la vie…

Qu'est-ce qu'une règle pour moi ?

Un simple mot ? Un assemblage de lettres ?

Rien de très important en tout cas…

Nous priver d'aller dans cet endroit remplit de merveilleux, m'oblige à y aller la nuit, lorsque le château est encore dans les bras de Morphée…

Cette fois, j'ai failli me faire prendre…Que voulez-vous ? J'étais plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage captivant sur la magie noire…

Heureusement que je cours vite. Ni vu, ni connu, et me voilà dans une salle inconnue.

Quelle dommage que je n'ai point de cape d'invisibilité ! Encore une de ses choses merveilleuses qu'il me faut !

Bon, dans quel genre d'endroit suis-je donc tombé ? Je ne sais pas du tout où est-ce que je suis…Près de la bibliothèque, c'est certain…

Mais où exactement, je n'en ai aucune idée…

Voilà encore un des mystères qui m'impressionne tellement à Poudlard…Personne ne peut se vanter de connaître le château de fond en comble…

Absolument personne. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce lieu ne m'inspire pas confiance…

Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ?

On dirait une ancienne salle de classe…Ou un débarras…Ou peut-être les deux…

Un étrange grand miroir se tient au beau milieu de la pièce…Qu'est-ce que ce genre d'artefact fait là ? Bientôt on trouvera de tout…Peut-être même ces horribles objets Moldus..

Ce miroir ne m'est pas inconnu…J'en suis certain…

Où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu ?

Je cherche désespérément dans ma tête, mais aucun souvenir ne remonte à la surface…

Tout doucement, je m'approche du miroir, un peu malgré moi, comme si une force invisible m'y attirait…

Je secoue la tête. Trêve d'imagination Tom, il n'y a aucune force invisible…C'est tout simplement ta curiosité…

C'était un miroir magnifique dans un cadre d'or orné d'étrange inscriptions…

Je fermai les yeux retenant ma respiration.

Ca y est…Ca me revient…

C'est le miroir du Riséd…

Encore une fois, qu'est-ce que ce genre d'artefact faisait ici ?

Je poussais un soupir. Si ma mémoire était bonne, les inscriptions signifiaient 'Je ne montre pas ton visage mas ton désir le plus profond'.

Ou un truc comme ça…

Je ne me souviens plus…

Vais-je avoir le courage d'ouvir mes yeux ? Et regarder le désir de mon cœur ?

Ou bien vais-je tout simplement m'en aller faisant comme si rien n'était ?

Encore cette curiosité qui me démange…

Pourquoi mon cœur cogne t-il tellement fort ?

Ce bruit me brise les tympans et m'empêche de réfléchir calmement…

De toute manière je sais ce que ce miroir va me montrer, non ?

Enfin, je crois…C'est tellement dur de se connaître soi-même…

Jamais je n'ai été aussi nerveux !

Et tout ça à cause d'un simple miroir !

Simple ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait le mot…

Je regarde ? Je regarde pas ? Je regarde ? Je regarde pas ?

Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par devenir fou !

Oh, et puis tant pis, je regarde…

J'ouvris les yeux, et ce qui se présenta devant moi, me frappa de stupeur…

***************************************************************************

C'était bien ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il va voir dans le miroir ? Suite au prochain épisode ! lol

Comments, please !


	2. Miroir, miroir, tu me fais souffrir...

Note de l'auteur : Voilà un autre chapitre ! Je tiens à préciser que ce que Tom voit dans le miroir, ne sera certainement pas ce qu'il verra dans le futur, quand il aura totalement changé ! Et je suis trop fatiguée pour voir si j'ai fait des fautes, je le ferai un autre jour ! lol 

Note aux reviewers : **Assa :** voilà la suite ! Moi aussi j'adore la façon dont il pense ! En fait j'adore tous les personnages un peu 'méchants' de Hp ! lol

                                  **Mystick :** Je vais finir par avoir la grosse tête ! lol Et merci encore de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris !

                                  **SwEeT C@NdY:** Bah, j'ai eu un bon professeur pour couper les chapitres ! lol Et merci beaucoup !!

                                  **Miss Tambora :** Là, tu sauras !! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ! lol

                                  **Sirien Dharc :** merci !! Bon, tu me diras si c'était à ça que tu pensais ?

                                  **SAS :** Merci beaucoup !! J'adore son point de vue aussi !

                                  **Fleur : **Merci, et continue ta fic ! lol

                                  **Fany :** Lol…Tu exagère…Toutes mes histoires ne sont pas géniales ! Hmm…Là, pour une fois, je crois que ça aurait été quand même facile à deviner…J'arrivais pas vraiment à trouver un truc original ! Mais j'espère que t'aimeras quand même !

                                   **Mystical :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que t'aimeras ce chapitre aussi !

                                   **Hermione359 :** Contente que t'adores ! Et quand est-ce que tu vas continuer ta fic ?

Disclaimer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

'Je n'ai jamais compris le véritable sens 

_Du mot « amour »…_

_Pour moi ce n'était qu'un assemblage de lettres,_

_Les unes à côtés des autres…_

_Le mot « haine »_

_Etait un jeu d'enfant,_

_La compréhension était immédiate…'_

J'avala difficilement ma salive…Je m'attendais à tout mais pas à ça…

Devant moi, se trouve…ma mère…Très jolie, souriante…

Elle…a l'air…si fière de moi…

Ma mère…

J'approche encore plus du miroir, j'étends mon bras.

Du bouts des doigts, je touche le miroir…

Le contact froid de la glace me fait sursauter…

Vraiment…Qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Que j'allai passer au travers ?

Je peux être tellement stupide parfois…

Dans toute ma vie, je n'avais vu qu'une seule photo de ma mère…

Une seule…

Et là, elle…a l'air…si réelle…

Si réelle…

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mon cœur se serre autant…Ni pourquoi j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau s'est arrêté de fonctionner…Ni pourquoi j'ai la gorge tellement sèche…

J'ai l'impression d'être si ^près d'elle…Mais en même temps, tellement loin…

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas…

C'est incroyable…Je ne me serais plutôt attendu à me voir entouré de gloire, de pouvoir et puissance…Quelque chose comme ça…Quelque chose typique des Serpentards…

Mais ça…

Pourquoi ?

POURQUOI ?!

Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'on me ravive ces souvenirs ?

Me rappeler que je n'ai jamais connu ma mère ?! Qu'elle est morte en me donnant la vie ?!

C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air si frêle et fragile pour son âge…

Mon poing se serre tellement que mes ongles sont plantés dans ma peau…

Et mon père…

Ce père immonde qui nous a abandonné !

Oh, mais il ne mérite pas que je l'appelle 'père'…

Ce n'est qu'un monstre ! Un…Un Moldu !

Plus je reste à contempler ma mère, plus je maudis mon 'père'…Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai l'impression qu'un feu s'est allumé en moi…

Ce miroir vient de faire remonter à la surface des sentiments que j'avais enfouis…

Des faiblesses que j'avais masquées, de peur qu'on les exploites…

J'avais essayé à Poudlard, d'oublier mon enfance douloureuse…d'oublier l'injustice de ce monde…D'oublier cette personne de qui j'avais hérité le nom…

J'avais essayé d'être un enfant comme les autres…

Essayer d'oublier le passé, pour me concentrer sur le futur…

Mais à présent, en regardant devant moi cette personne qui m'a été privée à tout jamais, mon âme ne réclame que vengeance…

Vengeance…

Haine…

Colère…

Comme si un lent poison s'était diffusé dans mon corps…

Pardon…

Amour…

Paix…

Adieu tout cela…

***************************************************************************

Suite à venir…

Bon, je vais dormir maintenant…Je suis trop fatiguée…lol

Reviews, please !


	3. Qui suis-je?

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le dernier chapitre !! (Je ne ferai pas de suite ! lol) Ce chapitre est très court, je sais…Mais je pense que ça ira quand même…De toute manière c'est pas vraiment une histoire, c'est plutôt une nouvelle…J'aime bien le point de vue de Jedusor…Peut-être que je ferai une autre fic avec son point de vue ? Je sais pas… 

Note aux reviewers : **Pheneatis :** Merci vraiment !! J'essaie d'écrire le mieux que je peux, et je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise !! Lol…Je crois que tu peux pas encore utiliser le terme parfait ! Rien n'est parfait !! En passant, j'espère que ta rentrée s'et bien passée ? 

                                **Hermione359 :** Au début, j'avais pensé à mettre la gloire, etc…Mais j'ai changé d'avis finalement ! lol Merci beaucoup !!

                                **Mystick :** Lol…C'est sûr! En ce moment je fais que ça !! J'arrive mieux à écrire en drama !

                                **Assa :** je suis contente que tu trouve ça original ! J'aime bien les trucs qui diffèrent un peu ! lol

                                **Ccilia :** Merci beaucoup !! Ca fait très plaisir !!

                                **bayram : **oui, t'as raison. Mais à mon avis, JK nous réserve une autre raison ! lol Merci !!

Disclaimer : Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas.

**********************************************************************************************

'L'Amour engendre la Haine… 

_De même que l'Amour que je portais à ma mère,_

_A contribué à la Haine que je porte à mon 'père'…_

_La Haine engendre soit la folie, soit la destruction…_

_Cela, je n'ai pas besoin de l'expliquer…_

_Vous connaissez l'Histoire…_

_Mon Histoire…'_

Chaque nuit, je reviens dans cette pièce, contempler pendant de longues heures, la projection de mes rêves. J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu un rituel…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de retourner là…Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser continuellement…

Et lorsque, mon esprit réclame sommeil, je rentre enfin au dortoir, où je suis dans mon monde imaginaire…Monde où ma mère est vivante, monde où j'ai tué l'être que je déteste le plus en cet univers…

Après tout, je pourrais rester dans ce monde imaginaire…rester là où tout ce que je vois n'est que le fruit de mon imagination…Une projection…Un fantasme…Un rêve…

Mais je dois accomplir ma vengeance. C'est une chose qui ne cesse de m'obséder.

Je dois retourner à la réalité pour apprendre, apprendre, et apprendre…

Tu seras fière de moi, mère…

Le feu qui s'est allumé en moi ne s'éteindra plus…

Toi, héritière de Serpentard, comment as-tu pu croire qu'on pouvait faire confiance à un Moldu ?

Non, je sais. Il a dû te duper, te piéger…

Les Moldus ne sont que vermines…

Celui qui m'a abandonné…ceux qui me méprisaient à l'orphelinat…

Je n'en connais pas un de potable…

Même ces Sang-de-bourbe me font horreur…

J'en suis un aussi, me diriez vous ?

Mais laissez-moi rire…Je ne suis pas comme eux !

Le sang qui coule dans mes veines, me prouve mon lien avec Serpentard…

Salazar Serpentard, je suivrai votre voie…C'est à moi que revient cette tâche…

Moi, héritier du grand Serpentard…

Voilà, ce que je suis !

Je ne suis pas le fils d'un Moldu, mais l'héritier d'un des fondateurs de Poudlard !

Voilà, ma véritable identité !

Tu seras fière de moi, mère…

Je les exterminerai, tous…

Ce monde qui a été si cruel envers moi le regretteras bientôt…

Tous me craindront et me respecteront…

Machinalement, je sorti ma baguette et traça les lettres suivantes :

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

Un petit geste et les lettres se déplacèrent :

JE SUIS VOLDEMORT

************************************************************************

Et voilà, la fic est terminée !! Comment vous avez trouvé ? Nul ? Bien ? Très bien ?

Reviews, please !!


End file.
